Venganza del Pasado
by 19'Mika-chan'91
Summary: Hola, aquí estoy con un nuevo fic, he de anunciar que no será como los de esta serie, está ambientado en un rol que hicimos unas amigas y yo , espero que os guste y dadme vuestras opiniones :D


**Hola, ya estoy aki con un nuevo capitulo, espero q os guste y x supuesto espero vuestros reviews con sugerencias para los capítulos siguientes a este vale?**

**Aclaraciones**

**Declaimer: **Los personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen, aunque no me importaría quedarme con Kai :p jejejeje, solo me pertenece Yume.

_- diálogos_

_-(intervenciones mías)_

_-"pensamientos"_

_-[cambios de escena_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - Flash Back - - - - - - - -_

_Capítulo 1º:_ **Llegada e impresiones.**

Un nuevo día comenzaba en el instituto masculino al que pertenecen los famosos "Maestros de Todo", donde podrías encontrarte cualquier cosa hecha por ellos. Nanami se encontraba como todas las mañanas barriendo en la entrada de los dormitorios donde algunos o todos los alumnos convivían , los alumnos comenzaban a marcharse y éste les despedía con su usual sonrisa deseándoles un buen día, aunque aquello se vio irrumpido a causa de que por el horizonte de la carretera que pasaba al lado del lugar pasó una limusina no muy amplia de color negro cosa que ganó varias miradas de los estudiantes que ya habían emprendido rumbo al colegio o simplemente comenzaban a salir del edificio. Cuando Nanami vislumbró la matricula su mirada se tornó seria y su ceño el cual pocas veces estaba fruncido lo estuvo.

-Esto es malo – se dijo el hombre apretando la escoba entre sus manos sin apartar la mirada del coche que hace pocos segundos había pasado por el lugar.

-¿Qué ocurre Nanami-chan? – preguntó un muchacho alto y de un extraño cabello azulado parándose a su lado mirando también el coche con algo de curiosidad.

-¡Oh!, Sora-kun, buenos días - saludó el hombre volviendo con su sonrisa – no pasa nada, venga que llegareis tarde – informó el castaño una vez vislumbró que los compañeros de este se acercaban – Ohayô Sunao-kun, Mitsuri-kun – saludó a los recién llegados.

-Buenos días Nanami-chan – saludaron los muchachos con una sonrisa.

Después de saludarse, los alumnos y el profesor se despidieron para luego los primeros comenzar a dirigirse al centro hablando tranquilamente, aunque más bien discutían como ya era ameno en ellos escuchando las nuevas ocurrencias del rubio. Al llegar observaron que en la puerta se encontraba la anterior limusina aunque no parecía que hubiera alguien dentro por lo que se apresuraron a entrar para ver si averiguaban algo y de quién era aquel coche.

Cuando se internaron en el centro comenzaron a andar por los pasillos en dirección a su salón puesto que quedaba poco tiempo para que la campana sonara dando por comenzado las clases de aquel día, una vez llegaron al lugar mencionado los chicos se sentaron en sus asientos los cuales eran juntos. Poco después llegó un muchacho llamado Gaku y comenzó a hablar con ellos animadamente y cosa que no pasó desapercibida en el fue cuando comenzó a hablar de lo genial y fantástico que era Kai Nagase, el cual ahora era auxiliar del profesor de Ciencias puesto que el padre de este desapareció después de lo sucedido con Ran y Yoru quienes eran los otros yo de Sunao y Sora.

La campana sonó, en eso el profesor llegó y los alumnos comenzaron a dirigirse a sus asientos mientras observaban a la persona que seguía al superior de estos. Era un "muchacho" de tez blanca y de cabello largo con un curioso color azul violáceo el cual estaba amarrado en una coleta alta, su rostro parecía el de una mujer, pero ellos ya estaban acostumbrados a ver a chicos con aspecto de mujer (N.A: sino miren a Sunao xDDD), cuando se puso en frente de la clase los alumnos pudieron observar la mirada de "este" la cual era de un profundo y oscuro color azul, no se encontraba algún sentimiento en estos y la frialdad se notaba perfectamente aunque no hiciera gesto alguno o hablara.

-Bueno muchachos, él será vuestro nuevo compañero se llama Yume Yaban, viene de Islandia, aunque es originario de aquí de Japón pero ha vivido allí desde hace 14 años por lo que le cuesta hablar un poco japonés por lo que espero que sean amables y le den una oportunidad - anunció el profesor a la par que escribía el nombre del "joven" en la pizarra.

Luego le indicó donde se sentaría, señaló el único asiento vacío el cual se encontraba detrás de Sora. Yume asintió para luego dirigirse al lugar sin mirar a nadie, cuando pasó al lado de Sunao sus miradas se encontraron y el pelirrosa vislumbró algo extraño en sus ojos puesto que su pupila era rasgada y no redonda como normalmente eran, inspiraban miedo hacia el muchacho, Sunao no pudo evitar apartar la mirada de su compañero sorprendiendo a Sora y a Matsuri. Mientras Yume se sentó en el asiento que le correspondía el cual estaba detrás de Sora.

-¿Qué ha sido eso Fuyimori? – preguntó el peli azul a su compañero pelirrosa el cual aun estaba con aquellos ojos en su cabeza.

-No lose, pero su mirada era aterradora – dijo en un susurro para luego comenzar a sacar sus cosas para empezar las clases.

Sunao no pudo quitarse de la cabeza aquella mirada y no supo porque quiso averiguar porque era así. Las clases de aquel día finalizaron sin más imprevistos, a excepción de una figura desconocida a las puertas del instituto. En eso Yume sale del edificio encontrándose con el desconocido el cual toma al "muchacho" por los hombros para luego ambos marcharse, aquella escena fue contemplada por los alumnos los cuales no salían de su asombro, mientras que desde una ventana la escena también fue observada por dos personas.

-¿Así que ya han pasado 12 años de aquello? – dijo una voz grave sonando bastante serio, esa persona se hallaba apoyado en la pared a la par que miraba por la ventana viendo marchar a la pareja.

-Eso parece, busca venganza y lo entiendo puesto que lo que le hizo a ella y a parte de su familia…, aquella mutación… - dijo otra voz algo más aguda pero igual de seria que la anterior.

-¿Cómo la habrán dejado entrar? – comentó la primera voz suspirando apartándose de la pared y sentándose en una silla.

-Recuerda que su familia es poderosa, tendremos que tenerla vigilada, sabes que la aprecio mucho, al igual que a Sora y Sunao, ellos tres son mis pequeños, aunque… ella pude tenerla en mis brazos cuando era un bebe antes de que la hicieran cargar con aquello – dijo tristemente la otra voz mientras posaba una de sus manos en su rostro.

-Es verdad…, tendremos que cuidarla, sobretodo de él – dijo la aguda voz para luego marcharse del lugar en el que se encontraba junto con la otra persona.

Cuando Yume y el hombre estuvieron completamente alejados del lugar se internaron en un parque a lo que éste la desprendió de su coleta, quitando la corbata y abriendo rudamente la camisa de esta viendo un corsé dando a conocer la verdadera imagen de Yume.

-Esto es otra cosa… - dijo lujuriosamente el hombre a la par que le quitaba el corsé a la muchacha – ahora entiendo porque mi hermano te amaba, querida – dijo el hombre mirando deseoso a la de largos cabellos.

-Que te den Timothy – dijo Yume enfadada ante la brusquedad del hombre, se agachó para coger el corsé y los botones que habían sido rotos de su camisa junto con la corbata.

-Vamos corazón, ponte esto y vayámonos a dar una vuelta para conocer el lugar – propuso Tim sacando de una bolsa un vestido largo de color blanco – Hace ya más de 2 años que no sales, venga – dijo a la par que acariciaba tiernamente el rostro de la muchacha.

Yume no contestó, simplemente suspiró a la par que apartaba la mano de su rostro y cogía el vestido, se fue tras unos árboles y allí se cambió, al cabo de unos minutos salió con la prenda puesta el cual lucía hermoso en ella, parecía una diosa junto con sus cabellos largos ondeándose con el viento.

-Hermosa… - dijo Tim mirándola de arriba abajo a la par que guardaba el uniforme en la bolsa en la que estaba antes el vestido.

-Lo que tú digas – dijo indiferente la muchacha sin cambiar su expresión.

-Una diosa… - dijo una joven voz detrás de Yume a lo que esta se giró con una ceja alzada.

-¿Perdón? – preguntó ésta confusa para luego reconocer al muchacho – Vámonos Tim – dijo ella comenzando a andar.

El muchacho se quedó allí parado viendo como la pareja se marchaba con paso tranquilo mientras que el otro no se quitaba la imagen de la muchacha andando. Cuando volvió en sí meneó su cabeza para luego echar a andar algo confuso por su reacción. Mientras Tim y Yume andaban rumbo a la ciudad la cual no quedó muy lejos de donde se encontraban.

-Eso fue peligroso - se dijo Yume mirando de reojo atrás para luego suspirar y frotarse las sienes.

-¿Dare? – Preguntó Tim andando a su lado y mirándole a la par que metía sus manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros.

-Un compañero de clase, si mal no recuerdo se llama Gaku – contestó la muchacha pensativa apartando sus manos de la cabeza y abriendo sus ojos – aunque… no recuerdo su apellido – dijo despreocupada la de cabellos largos.

-La próxima vez sé más cuidadosa – informó divertido el castaño mostrándolo con una sonrisa de superioridad en su rostro.

-Cállate Broks, que es culpa tuya – dijo la muchacha mirándole furiosa – esto no hubiera pasado si como buena estudiante me hubiera ido a donde corresponde y no a hacer el tonto contigo – bramó la chica deteniendo su paso sin dejar de mirarle furiosa.

El hombre simplemente se encogió de hombros indiferente deteniendo sus pasos un poco más delante de ella, intentó que la joven anduviera nuevamente pero esta se negó girando sobre sus talones y tomando la bolsa se alejó del lugar. Tim la miró marcharse y suspiró pesadamente pero aun así no se preocupó demasiado puesto que como todo galán que era coqueteaba con todo aquello que le parecía lindo, tanto hombre como mujer.

Por otra parte, Yume comenzaba a llegar a las instalaciones que desde aquel día serían su hogar, aunque para su mala suerte fuera solo de hombres, tendría que superarlo, o sola o con ayuda…

-Yume-chan… - dijo una voz delante de ella de manera cálida y familiar, a lo que la mencionada levantó su rostro.

-Na-Nanami-chan… - contestó la de ojos rasgados comenzando a andar torpemente en su dirección, para luego arrojarse a sus brazos en un fuerte abrazo – Nanami-chan, te eché de menos – dijo la chica conteniendo las lágrimas y con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Mi pequeña, cuanto has crecido – dijo el hombre acariciando la larga cabellera de la muchacha con mucha delicadeza.

-Misketa…, tenno(1) – susurró una voz detrás de la pareja a lo que ambas personas miraron al recién llegado el cual tenía una cara…

-Gaku-kun, okaeri(2) – dijo el hombre con una sonrisa mientras se separaba un poco de la chica para darle la bienvenida al recién llegado – De dónde vienes, ¿no es algo tarde? – pregunto el de la coleta mirando su reloj, el cual daba las 19:45

-Gomen, fui a la cuidad en busca de un libro pero no lo encontré – se disculpó con una sonrisa el muchacho, aunque su mirada rápidamente se posó en la chica – La diosa que vi antes… - dijo embobado nuevamente el chico, a lo que Yume no pudo evitar el reír inocentemente.

-¿Diosa? – preguntó Nanami algo confuso para luego mirarla a lo que ésta encogió sus hombros.

-Aunque…, mirándola de cerca me recuerda a alguien, aunque ahora mismo no caigo – comentó el muchacho quedándose pensativo sin dejar de mirarla - ¡Ah!, ya sé, me recuerda a Yume, demo… , eres una chica

-Ella es Yumi, su hermana gemela, también está estudiando en esta ciudad, aunque lleva más tiempo que él, por lo que cuando se enteró de que estudiaría aquí vino sin duda alguna a visitarle – informó el hombre – de todas formas Gaku, entra que tienes cosas que hacer antes de cenar – regañó falsamente al muchacho.

-¡Hai, hai! – dijo resignado a la par que los tres comenzaban a andar en dirección al edificio - ¡Ah!, Nagase-sempai – dijo Gaku sonriente mientras se acercaba al nombrado.

Yume al escuchar ese apellido se paralizó, su mirada quedó fija en el suelo con sus ojos muy abiertos y sus puños fuertemente cerrados haciendo que sus nudillos comenzaran a ponerse blancos, Nanami al percatarse del hecho se preocupó notablemente por la chica y tomándola delicadamente de los brazos la hizo reaccionar y que comenzara a andar nuevamente.

-Yume-chan, vamos – susurró a la muchacha el enfermero casi empujando a ésta para que comenzara a andar.

-Buenas tardes sempai – dijo Gaku con una sonrisa una vez estuvo a la altura del joven.

-Hola Gaku – saludó este con su típica sonrisa que escondía todo mientras acariciaba la cabeza

del menor – Nanami-san – saludó educadamente el de cabellos verdosos.

-Kai-san…, con permiso – saludó y se despidió no sin antes recordarle a Gaku que tenía quehaceres a lo que respondió que no tardaría.

Yume al pasar por el lado de Kai giró levemente su rostro lo suficiente dejando que su mirada afilada se encontrara con la del peli verde, haciendo que este abriera sus ojos al sentir lo que transmitía aquella mirada, solo volvió en sí cuando su compañero le llamó y es cuando se percató de que la muchacha y el castaño ya no se encontraban en el pasillo.

-¿Dare? – preguntó curioso el de gafas mirando a su compañero.

-Una diosa personificada – dijo Gaku en su mundo de fantasía y con una sonrisa – se llama Yumi, es la hermana gemela del chico que llegó hoy llamado Yume y para mi suerte creo que será mi compañero de dormitorio – informó el joven posando sus manos en la nuca.

-Asique Yumi y Yume… - dijo en un susurro con media sonrisa, mirando el lugar por el que habían desaparecido antes la diosa y el enfermero, pero rápida su mirada se posó en el joven – venga entremos, que tú tienes que hacer cosas y dentro de poco servirán la cena – dijo Kai para luego comenzar a andar al interior del edificio junto con Gaku.

Mientras tanto en el "cuarto"(N.A.: Todos sabemos donde vive xDD) de Nanami se encontraba una Yume que no paraba de andar de un lado para otro tirando todo lo que podía, las paredes estaba resquebrajadas a causa de sus constantes golpes y arañazos, mientras que el suelo era una mina de cristales y cerámica a la par que Nanami observaba con tranquilidad las palabras de la chica, hablaba en su otra lengua por lo que no la comprendía del todo pero se hacía una idea de lo que decía, mientras la veía cosía los botones de la camisa que antes Tim había destrozado.

-Por mucho que maldigas y destruyas no conseguirás nada, asique tranquilízate de una vez – pidió el castaño intentando arreglar aquel destrozo de camisa a la par que vigilaba todos los movimientos de la peli violeta.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice?! – preguntó parándose y mirando al hombre - ¡Solo con oír aquello ha sido más que suficiente para que ella se retuerza de furia! – exclamó la muchacha posando su mano en el pecho y aferrando la ropa en esa zona - ¿quién era? – preguntó mientras intentaba relajarse sentándose al lado suyo.

-Su hijo… - dijo simplemente mientras cortaba un hilo terminado por fin de coser los botones y arreglar la camisa.

-¡¿Ese bastardo tuvo un hijo?! – exclamó la muchacha desde el asiento mirando al castaño sorprendida.

-Así es, y hasta no hace mucho le ayudaba en sus experimentos, hoy has tenido que conocer a sus "obras maestras", como les llamaba él – comentó no muy contento Nanami.

-Uno de ellos no será el de pelo rosa que parece una chica, ¿verdad? – dedujo la muchacha sin mucho esfuerzo.

-Exacto, Sunao Fujimori, y el otro es Sora Hashiba – informó el hombre mientras le pasaba la ropa para que se cambiara.

-Ya le recuerdo, me siento detrás suya – dijo Yume mientras tomaba la ropa – por favor cuando tengas oportunidad quema este vestido – dijo medio asqueada-

-¿Por qué?, si te queda hermoso – dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero el mayor.

-Es un regalo de Tim ¬¬ - dijo no muy contenta mientras comenzaba a quitárselo sin cambiar su expresión.

-Que dura eres con él, y eso que siempre te ha tenido en un pedestal – dijo con una sonrisa mientras recibía el vestido a la par que observaba las cicatrices en el cuerpo de la joven.

-Sabes que nunca me ha caído bien… - recordó mientras se abrochaba el pantalón para luego ponerse el corsé con ayuda del Nanami.

-Uff…, eres incorregible – dijo con media sonrisa mientras le cerraba la prenda.

-¿Quién es incorregible? – dijo una tercera voz haciendo presencia en la sala.

-¡Shinichirô! – exclamó Yume para luego lanzarse a abrazarlo colgándose literalmente de él.

-Hola a ti también pequeña – dijo correspondiendo al abrazado con una sonrisa – hay cosas que no cambian – dijo riendo levemente.

-Tienes razón – dijo mientras se acercaba al hombre para luego recibir un beso del mismo – Okaeri – recibió mientras la muchacha se soltaba para terminar de vestirse.

-Nee, me podéis ayudar con la corbata – pidió la chica mostrando el desastre que había hecho ella al intentarlo.

Ambos hombres no pudieron más que comenzar a reír, haciendo sonrojar a la menor la cual infló sus cachetes para luego ver al recién llegado acercarse para luego ayudarla con el nudo de la misma el cual quedó perfecto. Luego de haber hablado un rato los tres de todo ese tiempo que no se vieron la condujeron al comedor en donde cenaría, luego la mostrarían su habitación la cual como bien habían mencionado antes compartía con Gaku.

Una vez llegaron al lugar todos dejaron de comer para dirigir su mirada a los recién llegados, algunos se extrañaron al ver al muchacho puesto que no le reconocían a causa de que no llevaba su coleta alta, si no una coleta baja haciéndose verse más la mujer que era.

La guiaron, o más bien la arrastraron una vez que cogió su cena a la mesa en la que se encontraban Sora, Sunao y Matsuri, sin pedir permiso ni nada Shinichirô la sentó al lado del segundo sin que esta pudiera decir nada.

-Cuidarle bien – dijo simplemente antes de irse dejando al "muchacho" avergonzando mirando a su bandeja y algo sonrojado, los otros al verle no pudieron evitar el sonreír.

-Hola, Yaban-san, déjeme que me presente, soy Matsuri Honjou – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa intentando buscar la mirada de la joven – ellos son Sora Hashiba y quién está a tú lado Sunao Fujimori – presentó el joven haciendo que ella levantara la cabeza reconociendo a las tres personas.

-En… encantado – dijo aún algo avergonzado pero con la mirada algo más alta – soy Yume Yaban, cuidar de mí – se presentó ella mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

Sunao se sorprendió bastante al ver el cambio de actitud de su compañero, puesto que esta mañana era totalmente distinto, a lo mejor era por aparentar ser duro, se dijo a sí mismo, puesto que él era así antes, por lo que no pudo evitar el sonreír.

-Me puedes llamar Sunao – dijo de repente el de cabellos rosados con una sonrisa consiguiendo llamar la atención de Yume.

-Ah…, si – dijo asintiendo también con la cabeza – etto…, gomen por lo de esta mañana, no fue a propósito – se disculpó mientras miraba a los ojos al muchacho.

-No pasa nada, quedó atrás – dijo con una sonrisa – ahora come o se te enfriará – dijo para luego encontrar una sonrisa más abierta de ella a la par que asentía.

-Por cierto, me podéis llamar Yume – informó nuevamente sonrojada la muchacha para luego comenzar a comer mirando su plato como si aquello fuera lo más interesante a lo que los tres sonrieron.

La cena transcurrió bastante amena gracias a las risas de los integrantes de la misma, ahora que veían a su nuevo compañero más natural y abierto hacia ellos, tenían otra manera de pensar hacia "él". En lo que quedaba de cena apareció Gaku ya cambiado de ropa y acompañado de su sempai favorito.

-Buenas noches chicos – saludó energéticamente mientras que Kai simplemente hizo un ademán con su cabeza y sonreía.

-Hola Gaku, ¿porqué te tardaste tanto?, casi no te da tiempo para cenar – preguntó Sora mirando a su amigo.

-Me entretuve en la entrada y después hablando con sempai se me pasó el tiempo – se excusó el joven con una pequeña risa.

Yume por otro lado tenía su mirada fija en la bandeja que había frente suya apretando fuertemente el tenedor a la par que su otra mano se aferraba a la tela de su pantalón por debajo de la mesa, tenía que relajarse, tenía que recordar que ese joven no era Aizawa, pero no podía evitarlo tenía el mismo aroma que él, nunca podría olvidarlo.

-Yume, ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó Sunao preocupado mirando a su nuevo compañero ganándose la mirada de los presentes de la mesa, a lo que ella volvió a la realidad.

-¡Ah!, si no pasa nada, simplemente se me quitaron las ganas de cenar – dijo con una falsa sonrisa.

-Está bien… - dijo simplemente el pelirrosa sin dejar de mirarlo con rostro preocupado.

-Entonces no te importará que me coma lo que te ha quedado de cena, ¿verdad? – preguntó Gaku con una sonrisa y un brillo en los ojos.

-No, adelante sírvete – dijo mientras le tendía la bandeja con la misma sonrisa.

-Por cierto Yume, quisiera hacerte una propuesta – dijo seriamente Matsuri a lo que Sora y Sunao captaron al instante.

-¡No! – dijeron al unísono ambos muchachos dejando al rubio con un palmo en los dientes.

-¿Por qué?, será muy divertido – dijo algo infantil el joven dejando en incógnita a la pobre Yume.

-Dime que es – dijo segura mirando al muchacho.

-Jejejeje, me gustaría que te unieras a mi club junto con Sora y Sunao – dijo mientras tomaba las manos de la joven mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-¿Club? – preguntó nuevamente confusa.

-Sí, se llama "Maestros del Todo" – informó el rubio con entusiasmo en su mirada.

-Creo que me lo pensaré – sentenció mientras se soltaba del agarre del rubio.

La cara de Matsuri era ahora un poema a lo que Sora y Sunao comenzaron a reír al ver como se había quedado ante la respuesta de su compañero. Poco después los encargados del lugar avisaron a los alumnos de que ya era hora de irse a los cuartos por lo que ellos levantándose tomando sus bandejas las dejaron en su lugar correspondiente para luego marchar a sus dormitorios. Los cuartos de nuestros amigos se encontraban cerca los unos de los otros por lo que fueron todo el camino juntos, Gaku condujo a Yume al que sería el suyo mientras que Sunao, Sora, Matsuri y Kai se despedían.

Al entrar al cuarto Yume apreció que sus cosas ya se encontraban allí, por lo que le preguntó donde se encontraba el baño puesto que en sus cuartos no había, asique después de decirle donde estaba tomó su pijama de la maleta y se dirigió al mismo para cambiarse.

Por otro lado Nanami y Shinichirô se encontraban en el apartamento de este último terminando de cenar algo serios pero también contentos de haber visto a la pequeña Yaban.

-Tenemos que vigilarla de cerca, no podemos permitirnos un nuevo fallo – comentó Shin mientras ayudaba a su amante a recoger las cosas de la cena.

-Lose, tampoco podemos hacer que él sepa que ella está aquí – dijo Nanami comenzando a limpiar los platos de la cena.

Mientras ellos hablaban de esto Yume ya se hallaba dormida en su nuevo cuarto esperando al día siguiente sin saber lo que la ocurriría.

**Bueno aquí está el primer capítulo de este extraño comienzo de fic jajajaja, he de avisar que no será como los conocidos de esta fabulosa serie, puesto que habrá tanto relaciones hetero como homo, en resumen que habrá de todo un poco ^^''.**

**Por favor comentar que os parece y si queréis que continuo y que la tire por la borde como un caso perdido u.u**


End file.
